rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Aren-Grey
Edward Aren-Grey is a character created by Liam the Big for use in the Argrevian Empire, Kingdom of Anglia, and House Aren roleplays. He is a man of simple taste, ruling his Kingdom, and eventually his Empire, with compassion and fairness. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Edward was cursed with a single curse: *Dual-Minds: Edward suffers from a mental duality, and has since his birth. These personalities interact on a regular basis within his own mind, and both answer to Edward. This curse will be expounded upon in the mental abilities section. Appearance Edward stands at a lofted 6'1, of a physically athletic build and fair skin. His Aren traits of coal black hair are ever present, his charcoal locks falling just past his ears. His eyes only half follow his Aren ancestors, carrying a hetero-chromatic gene trait. Having one emerald green Aren eye, and one amethyst purple eye. Abilities Aside from kingly rights and noble authority, Edward has many talents and skills outside of the sphere of political power. Those he calls his friends know some of them, yet the world know of his acts of greatness. Physical Edward is a model of physical health. Currently, Edward's physical capabilities are as follows: *In overall strength, Edward is akin to most athletically powerful young gentlemen. Having grown up in the mountainous region of Anglia, it is no surprise he has not only a high level of overall physical fitness, but strength as well. *Edward's body is elastic and responsive, and his reflexes are sharp as a needle. *In his early youth, he was trained with archery. Edward is a great shot, and can hit a target from 10 meters away with ease. Mental Like most nobles, Edward was given the ability to learn from tomes of old and in institutions the world over. His knowledge of things is limited as any life is, yet his pursuit of raw knowledge continued even after becoming Emperor. His mental abilities are as follows: *Edward is of above average intellect, mostly due to the harboring of him by his mother, during much of his up bringing. He learned of many thinks during his life, and absorbed knowledge like a sponge. *He is able to read and write in four languages. They being Common , Kharidian , Fremminik, and Old Gnomish . *Despite his ability to read and write them, Edward is only versed in the Common language of speaking. He is mildly versed in both Fremminik and Kharidian, however only possesses a textbook knowledge of Old Gnomish. Dual Minds Edward suffers from a mental duality. This means that he has two consciousnesses existing within his mind at the same instance. While both understand they are one in the same, they are very different individuals. This duality has caused Edward to constantly judge his actions with two separate personalities, thus allowing him to make better choices. The personalities differ based solely on one singular factor. This of course is a secret. *One personality prefers to be referred to as Ed, and is usually the dominant personality. Outspoken, outgoing, and confident, Ed is the life of the party. He would prefer to go hunting compared to staying indoors, Ed is also much more keen on magical attacks, preferring pyromancy over all other elements. *The second, more docile personality prefers to be called Eddie. Introverted, shy, and insecure, Eddie is by fair not the most social of people. He would far rather be locked inside a library than locked outside, Eddie is also (quite ironically) skilled in the art of swordplay, preferring it over magic. However, if forced to utilize magic, he prefers geomancy. Magical Being an Aren, and a Grey, it is no surprise that Edward took interest in magic, and excelled at it. From the basic magicks, to the lesser known schools of magic, Edward absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. Below are a list of his magical abilities. ''Elements'' The four base elements. Earth, air, fire, and water. Each with their own strengths, each with their own uses. Knowing this, Edward learned them all, and struggles to balance out the varied skills. Although he does have bias towards certain elements, he has attempted his utmost in maintaining a balance. More to be added soon! History Even before Edward's birth, his journey to greatness had already begun. Chris Aren had long made his daughter, Edward's mother, comfortable at night, as to ease the pregnant woman to sleep, if only to run magical energies through the developing fetus, in an attempt to create a powerful weapon of magic. Birth Edward Artemis Henry Joeseph Aren-Grey is the first and only child of Nichole Aren, and Artemis Grey. Edward's father was dead by the time of his birth, and he himself never had a chance to see his father, even as a child. Raised by only his mother, Edward was always told to behave himself, and to follow his mother's orders. She never once explained the burn on her hand, saying only, 'That day, you learned what hot was.'.He visited many places with his mother. Many of them cold, some friendly, and some harsh. From the Wizard's Tower, to the White Wolf Mountain, even as a child, Edward saw much of the world. Soon, however, he would learn that not all was happiness and joy. For the harshness would grow harsher, and the friendliness would dim. The Dark Ones As Edward grew, he and his mother traveled less and less, eventually staying in a cabin upon White Wolf Mountain, hiding from something unknown to Edward. Whenever he asked, his mother would sit down, and tell him a story about evil creatures made of darkness, who come and take bad little boys and girls away. That mommy had been a bad girl, and the monsters were trying to get her. Little did Edward know, how literal that statement was. Edward's first Encounter with the Dark Ones was in his teenage years, during Edward's hunt for the giant white wolf matriarch, whom Edward named 'Hera'. During the final moments of the kill, Ed felt a strange draft almost flow through him. And that is when he saw it. A shapeless mass of darkness, almost forming the shape of a man, but unable to fully do so. SO close to human structure, but off by just a little. Edward had never known fear like that in his life. More to be added soon!!!! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Asgarnia Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Aren Category:Grey